Sang Pemberi Harapan Palsu
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: aku lelah jika kau terus seperti ini padaku, Sehun-ah. Jangan menggantungku seperti ini / ff hunhan, yaoi, ooc, oneshot, etc


Title: Sang Pemberi Harapan Palsu

Author: Wu Fan Girls _aka _Puterr

Rated: Teen

Genre: Tidak diketahui… anggep aja general

Main Cast: HunHan, etc

Summary: aku lelah jika kau terus seperti ini padaku, Sehun-ah. Jangan menggantungku seperti ini / ff hunhan, yaoi, ooc, oneshot, etc

.

.

**Annyeong, puterr disini. Author lagi bingung dengan diri sendiri. Konflik yang terjadi di hidup author ada di ff ini. Ff ini jadi curhatan author karna author ga tau harus curhat ama siapa. Karna konfliknya bener-bener aneh… well, baca aja dan jangan lupa review yah!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Happy Reading ^^!**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan POV**

Tak ada yang kulakukan disini. Aku hanya melihat-lihat keadaan ruang guru ini dengan tatapan datar. Lelah melihat-lihat aku memutuskan untuk duduk dan termenung. Aku lelah dengan semuanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku

"_Annyeong, hyung. _Thedang apa kau dithini?" dia si anak cadel dari kelas 10. Oh Se Hun

"_Annyeong, _Sehun. Aku dipanggil Han-_songsaenim_ kesini. Kau sendiri" dia duduk disebelahku. Sangat dekat. Aku ingin menjauh. Dia adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku jadi lelah pada kehidupanku sekarang. Aku sekarang hidup tanpa gairah hidup

"aku juga dipanggil Han-_thongthaenim_" Kuharap siapapun memanggil aku atau Sehun. Aku benar-benar ingin menjauh dari anak cadel ini

"kau kemarin pulang dengan thiapa, _hyung_? Aku melihatmu kemarin" kumohon berhenti bicara, Sehun!

"aku pulang dengan Baekhyun kemarin" kurasa dia akan mengajakku pulang bersama

"kalau begitu, mau tidak nanti pulang denganku?" Kuharap dia membawa kendaraan. Aku sedang malas jalan kaki

"naik apa?"

"aku bawa thepeda motor. Bagaimana?" aku hanya mengangguk. Dan setelah itu Han-_songsaenim_ memanggil aku dan Sehun untuk masuk. Aku tak mau menamai _'aku dan Sehun' _menjadi_ 'kami'_

.

.

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku sedang malas berbicara. Membiarkan Sehun fokus dengan sepedanya. Aku masih ingin hidup

"kau thekarang jadi pendiam, _hyung. _Kau thakit?" anak ini perhatian sekali

"tak apa"

Aku akan menceritakan sedikit alasan mengapa aku menjadi tak punya gairah hidup.

Semuanya Berawal ketika aku harus melakukan tugas dari park-_songsaenim_ untuk presentasi dikelas 10-2. Dan itu adalah kelas milik Sehun

Aku Tertarik dengan Sehun. Bukan karna dia selalu menjawab ketika aku melontarkan pertanyaan. Bukan karna wajahnya yang rupawan. Bukan juga karna ke-cadelannya. Tapi aku Tertarik dengan cara anak itu melihatku. Dan mulai dari hari itu aku sering bersama Sehun. Kami melakukannya bagai adik dan kakak. Hingga sampai suatu hari Sehun menyeretku ke kelasnya dan mendudukkanku paksa di sebuah kursi

"_hyung, _kau tau? Pamanku akan menikah bulan depan"

"lalu hubungannya denganku apa, hunnie?" saat itu aku masih punya gairah hidup. Aku bahkan memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan sayang berupa _'hunnie'_

"aku juga ingin menikah, _hyung_"

"kau masih kelas 10, Sehun. Belum saatnya kau memikirkan itu. aku saja yang sudah kelas 12 belum memikirkannya. Tapi kalau kau menikah jangan lupa undang aku ya"

"tapi apakah kau mau menunggu, _hyung_? Menunggu beberapa tahun untukku. Aku mau kau menunggu untuk pernikahanku" kata-katanya tak Pernah sekalipun kulupakan

"kenapa aku harus menunggu? Yang menikah kan kau, bukan aku"

"aku mau kau menunggu karna… aku ingin menikah denganmu, _hyung_"

"kau bilang apa tadi?" dulu aku sangat berharap salah dengar

"memangnya aku bilang apa tadi? Aku tak bilang apa-apa" dia cengengesan. Dan aku meninggalkan Sehun dengan berlari. Ketika aku menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Dia malah memberiku ucapan selamat. Aku menceritakannya dengan hati yang campur aduk. Jujur saja, aku menyayangi Sehun. Tapi aku tau, tak seharusnya aku menikah dengannya. Aku tak mungkin menikah dengan sahabatku sendiri

"aku sudah tau dari awal, Lulu. Sehun itu menyukaimu. Kalau tidak, untuk apa dia selalu mengantarmu pulang sekolah? Untuk apa dia sampai membelikan nomor telepon untuk dia hubungi Setiap malam? Dia menyukaimu, Luhannie. Terima saja. Dia baru saja menyatakan cintanya padamu" ucapan Baekhyun memang benar. Tak ada yang salah. Hanya saja… ini terlalu mendadak. Aku tak Pernah terpikirkan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku ingin… hatiku kosong. Tak terisi oleh siapapun

Dan aku mulai sadar. Sejak saat itu aku mulai merasakan benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh dihatiku. Sehun semakin sering menelponku, menanyakan kabarku, atau sekedar menanyakan apa aku sudah makan atau belum. Hatiku selalu berbunga-bunga saat Sehun melakukan itu semua. Dan aku sadar, cinta itu indah

Dan yang membuat aku hidup tanpa gairah hidup dimulai ketika Sehun menelponku malam-malam. Ketika itu malam sudah sangat larut. Aku baru saja selesai menyalin catatan dari temanku yang sangat banyak. Awalnya aku ingin tidur. Namun begitu aku menerima teleponnya. Aku menyampingkan rasa ngantuk itu dan mengangkat teleponnya

"_hyung, aku thedang thakit hati. Aku tak tau haruth bilang pada thiapa…" _suaranya terdengar serak. Dia sedang menangis diseberang telepon

"sakit hati? Kenapa?"

"_dia meninggalkanku, hyung. Ketika aku ingin melamarnya. Tiba-tiba dia lari dengan namja lain, hyung. Aku thakit, hyung. Aku thudah thangat mencintainya, tapi dia Pergi begitu thaja… aku ingin menyembuhkan hatiku, hyung. Tapi aku tak bitha… tolong aku, hyung"_ aku merasa bagaikan disambar petir saat itu juga. Bukankah dia mengatakan kalau dia akan menikahi ku? Lalu yang dimaksud _dia _oleh Sehun itu siapa? Aku bahkan rela mengangkat teleponnya walau aku sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Aku tak meninggalkannya. Dan melamar? Sehun bahkan mengatakan dia sudah sangat mencintai orang itu. dan dia berniat melamarnya. Kurasa _dia _yang dimaksud oleh Sehun bukanlah aku. Dia… dia mencintai orang lain saat aku sudah mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati karna ucapannya

"yang kau maksud _dia _itu siapa?"

"_dia theorang yeoja yang manis, hyung. Namanya Hwang Mi. dia thangat mirip denganmu, hyung. Ketika aku memikirkanmu. Tanpa thadar aku memikirkan Hwang Mi. begitu juga thebaliknya. Tolong jangan membuatku menceritakannya, hyung. Aku tak kuat" _jadi… selama ini kau mendekatiku karna kau mirip dengan kekasihmu? Jika aku tak mirip dengan kekasihmu mungkin kau tak akan mendekatiku. Jika orang lain yang mirip kekasihmu, mungkin orang itu yang akan kau dekati. Bukan aku

"tenang, Sehun. Aku mohon maaf. Tapi aku sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Bisa besok saja ceritanya? Aku mohon maaf, Sehun" dan aku tertidur dengan berlinang air mata malam itu

Aku sudah sangat bahagia mengetahui Sehun selalu memperhatikanku. Sikapnya seakan-akan selalu ada untukku. Seperti aku adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Seperti aku adalah boneka porcelain nya yang mudah pecah. Tapi ketika aku tau kalau Sehun melakukan itu bukan karna diriku. Aku ingin melarikan diri. Jika dia mendekatiku karna harta atau karna ilmu atau karna informasi terbaru. Mungkin aku bisa terima. Tapi ini karna wajahku mirip dengan Hwang Mi, kekasih Sehun yang melarikan diri bersama _namja _lain. Aku hanya menjadi bayangan dari Hwang Mi sendiri. Jika Hwang Mi tak melarikan diri. Mungkin Sehun akan bersamanya dan membuangku begitu saja. Seakan aku adalah orang yang paling dia benci. Seakan aku adalah boneka santet *sumpah gak enak banget pake' boneka santet* #authorNyempilBentar. Seakan aku adalah boneka santet yang membahayakan dirinya. Kuharap aku bisa menemukan sosok Hwang Mi dan mengatakan kalau cinta Sehun untuknya adalah cinta yang suci. walaupun Sehun menyakitiku, tapi aku akan membantunya. Aku adalah sahabatnya. Sehun dan aku tak Pernah terikat lebih dari sahabat. Dan aku baru menyadari hal itu setelah Sehun mengatakan semuanya padaku

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu aku semakin menjauhi Sehun. Aku ingin melupakan rasa ini. Aku ingin hatiku tentram dan tak terpikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. aku ingin hidup tanpa memikirkan cinta dari seorang Sehun. Namun sialnya, Sehun masih sama. Dia masih sering ke kelasku ketika Istirahat dan mengajakku Istirahat bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dia masih menculikku untuk dia antar pulang. Dia masih sering membawa gitarnya dan mengiringiku ketika aku sedang menyanyi. Dia masih sering menelponku tiap malam. Dia masih melakukan hal-hal yang dulu membuatku Berpikir kalau Sehun menyukaiku. Sehun sering membuatku Berpikir kalau dia menyukaiku. Tapi hatiku berulang kali membantah kalau dia menyukaiku. Ketika aku menceritakannya pada Baekhyun. Yang kudapatkan adalah…

"Sehun adalah seorang pemberi Harapan padamu, Lulu. Kau selalu Berpikir bahwa Sehun menyukaimu. Tapi disisi lain dirimu juga menyangkal kalau Sehun mencintaimu. Istilah yang cocok pada Sehun mungkin PHP. Pemberi Harapan palsu. Dari semua Harapan yang ia berikan padamu. Tak ada yang benar-benar terjadi bukan?"

Dan mulai saat itu aku benar-benar menjauhi Sehun. Aku tak ingin mendapatkan Harapan palsu lagi dari Sehun. Cukup sudah, hatiku sudah cukup sakit dengan semua ini, biarkan saja aku Pergi. Aku akan Pergi dan menganggap Sehun adalah seorang teman akrab

"_hyung, _kita thudah thampai rumahmu" Sehun menyadarkanku. Rupanya aku sudah sampai dirumahku. Aku turun dari sepedanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan Sehun pun langsung pulang

"cieee… Luhan-_oppa _pulang dengan pacarnya nih yee… kenapa tak bilang-bilang kalau punya pacar setampan itu, _oppa_?" goda sepupuku yang masih smp

"dia bukan pacarku. Dia Cuma teman kok"

Dan Kuharap selamanya aku akan menjadi temannya. Aku tak akan menunggumu untuk menikah, Sehun. Aku akan menunggu sebuah undangan yang bertuliskan namamu dengan _yeoja _atau _namja _lain. Bukan namaku dan namamu

**Luhan POV End**

.

.

.

.

#End#

.

.

**Gaje kah ceritanya? Alurnya kecepeten ya? ini cerita author sendiri. Yang diubah Cuma nama, umur, dan gender, sama kebiasaan Sehun yang biasanya mainin gitar dan Istirahat bareng. Karna author ama si Sehun dalam kehidupan author itu beda. Pokoknya beda. Author ga bisa jelasin beda nya gimana. Terima kasih sudah membaca ff author and don't forget to review! Jangan lupa baca ff author yang lain yah… Annyeong ^^!**


End file.
